Minko Pingth
Backstory Minko was born after his twin sister, Mentra. Shortly after their birth, their mother died. Her father was angry and left the children at the hospital for a month. When their father came back for them, he had a new wife. "Lunaya, these are my children." Lunaya picked Mentra and Minko up at the same time. "Oh George, you will need to feed them, they are so weak!" "They don't deserve food! They killed Miranda" That night, Lunaya took the children away while George was sleeping. They lived in District 4 now. When they turned three, Lunaya taught Mentra and Minko to fish. Minko caught on very quickly, while Mentra thought fish deserved not to be bothered, but she realized it was the circle of life, and started to really enjoy fishing. She soon became extremely skilled at it. After 5 years in District 4, Lunaya got a husband, Micheal, and had a child, Forande. Micheal would usually come home late at night, drunken, and would beat Lunaya in her sleep. One night, he was woken up by his sister screaming at him to get Forande and run. He managed to get his fishing rod and Mentra's trident as well.They ran out of the house in nothing but pajamas. As they were running, they looked back and saw Micheal chasing after them. He had a pistol in his hand. One...Two...Three shots were made. They turned a corner and hid in some \bushes. They thought they were safe but then he saw a hand on Mentra's shoulder. She turned and stabbed Micheal in the chest with her trident. He died almost immediately. They returned home and Lunaya was on the floor. Mentra thought she was dead. But Minko still had hope. She actually lost consciousness. They found this out when they heard moaning. Mentra got her trident and ran into Lunaya's room. She saw Lunaya crawling on the floor, her legs had been badly severed so she wouldn't escape. They quickly took her to the hospital. She was going to need a blood transfusion, and the only person they knew who had the same blood as her was George. So the children set \out. It took about two years to get there, considering they had to go there by foot, and had to stop more often than should have. Once they got back to their old house, they rang the doorbell. He came out holding their mother's axe. "What do y'all little monsters to want. And who is this little miss?" "You shouldn't talk to your children like that! And the "little miss" is our sister. We need some of your blood." He loved his sisters bravery "Why?" "Lunaya needs a blood transfusion" His sister snapped back. "And I should give her some because?" "Because she was your wife!" "She took my kids in the middle of the night. Practically kidnapped you. Almost got the peacekeepers on her." "We were suffering because of you" "WELL Y'ALL KILLED MIRANDA" That got the peacekeepers walking by's attention. They came with a pistol drawn at his head. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Once again, his sister's bravery. They looked at her. "Our mom died at birth. He's blamed us ever since." They walked away. "So, give us the blood, or else-" Mentra held her trident to his neck."I'll take it for you." They went to the hospital. He got rid of his blood. He offered them a ride back, and they declined. They left with supplies. They got back in a year. Lunaya survived. She took the children to the reaping that year. It was scary because, they were eligible this time. When they pricked his finger, it felt soothing. It hurt a lot, but in a good way. He stood and watched the reaping. "...and our female tribute is - Mentra Pingth!" Minko could not believe what she just heard. His sister slowly walked onto the stage. "And now for our male tribute. He is - Minko Pingth!" He started crying as he walked onstage. He caught a glimpse of Forande and Lunaya's faces. They were in awe. In their goodbyes, Forande hugged Minko and Mentra for one minute, for it might be their last. She gave Minko a token. It was a ring that was engraved. It said: ''If you don't make it out alive, remember this, I love you, no matter what. ''They were then taken away. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:JediMasterDanielSkywalker Category:JediMasterDanielSkywalker's Tributes